Testing out My Shingeki no Kyojin writing skills
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Hello people I love Shingeki no Kyojin, and I'm testing out my writing on it. So please leave reviews telling me what you think, and if you like it or not. If you want it to be continued, add that in to, so I'll know. Thanks. Follows and favorites are also appreciated. Contains yaoi. Jean x Marco, Eren x Armin, Irvin x Levi. Sorry if it has any mistakes or typos, or if you hate it.


Testing out My Shingeki no Kyojin writing skills.

* * *

Hello people, I love Shingeki no Kyojin, and I'm testing out my writing on it. So please leave reviews telling me what you think, and if you like it or not. If you want it to be continued, add that in to, so I'll know. Thanks. Follows and favorites are also appreciated. Contains yaoi. Jean x Marco, Eren x Armin, Irvin x Levi. Sorry if it has any mistakes or typos.

* * *

"Eren!" Armin yelled as he swooped up through the air, his hand sweating around the handle of his blade. He landed up on the branch of a tree, giving him a view of all of the action. Eren was knocked straight off of his horse and fell down hard onto the dirt path, leaving traces of mud on his face. Levi remained calm as usual, and kept going on for a moment, then stopped when he was a safe distance from the titan. "Eren, are you alright!?" Armin cried, fearing the worst for his best friend. Eren slowly stood, staring at the much larger titan in front of him. Eren's body shook up and down as he backed away slowly, not knowing what to do for such a large class.

Levi shot his wire up into the air, sending him flying straight up. Reiner was a safe distance behind them, his sharp eyes watching in shock. Levi's back ached for a moment as his feet slid against the ground, sending dust sattering everywhere. He shot his wire up again, and went right for the center of it's neck as he swept his body upward. He was upside down for a very brief moment, but he did it. He sliced the titan right in the center of it's neck, sending it down, and landing on the back of it's body swiftly. Everyone just glared at him, not surprised that it was so simple for him. He had been the corporal of the survey corps for years.

They began heading back. Eren stayed a little too close to Armin, still in total and utter shock from what he had experienced. All of the horses had fled, and it left them on foot. Levi looked like he was going to pass out, but stayed strong. Reiner was silent, wondering how Jean and Christa were doing. Suddenly, Levi collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Armin's eyes widened as he flew to his aid. That's what Eren had liked about Armin. He always cared for others before himself. Armin gently pushed the corporal onto his back, and felt his forehead.

"His body couldn't take anymore..." Armin stated, looking at the two other men behind him. "Well, we can't stay here. Titans will show up. Plus, it'll be night time soon." Reiner responded, folding his arms as he looked down at the smaller blonde. "I'll go get help. Reiner, you stay here with Armin." Eren pulled his blade out, giving them both a reassuring look. "Alright..." Reiner agreed, and watched as Eren began to walk off. Armin pushed Levi's hair out of his face. He carefully removed his hood, and folded it. He held the commander up for a moment, then slowly rested his head on the soft material. Reiner sat on the ground, staring off at the trees.

They heard horses tromping from behind him, and Irvin arrived, along with Connie and Mikasa. "What happened?" he questioned as he quickly slung himself off of his horse, and went to the corporal's aid. Armin moved to the side, along with Reiner. "He was exhausted... and collapsed." Armin explained. Irvin sat Levi up, and held his face. "Where is everybody?" Connie asked out of the blue. "We're all seperated." Reiner replied, his fingers entwining in his short blonde hair.

Suddenly, 5 titans appeared. They weren't that big. They were pretty fat, but still speedy nonetheless. "Reiner, Connie, Mikasa, we take them out!" Irvin commanded. Everyone followed his orders and shot their wires up in the air. A rather large titan went right for Armin and the corporal. Armin's mouth was agape as he dragged the unconscious corporal away.

He grunted and struggled to lift him. "Irvin!" Armin cried, his eyes filling with tears as he looked up at the huge giant. Irvin shot his wire out, allowing it to connect to a tree branch, and send him flying towards the titan who grabbed Levi and Armin both. Armin squealed in terror, almost in a feminine manner. Irvin let out an angry growl and sliced the back of it's neck, blood squirting all over the place. The titan fell to the ground, releasing it's grip on Armin and Levi.

Eren returned shortly, with Sasha, Jean, Marco, and Christa. Eren stared at Armin, and smiled slightly. "Eren..." Armin whispered to himself. They forgot about the titans for a moment, and Armin shrieked in terror when he realized a titan was going to squish he and the corporal like ants. He used all of his strength and pushed the corporal out of harms way, and suddenly he stopped when he realized the titan had dropped to the ground beside of him. Mikasa wiped out the other three titans effortlessly, and landed on the head of the last one she killed.

The corporal slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Armin's worried face. Irvin raced to Armin's side, not wasting a single second pulling the corporal into his arms. "Let go of me..." the smaller man growled as he rolled out of the commander's arms, and slowly shifted his weight back onto his feet as he stood. The sun was beginning to set, and they knew they needed to move.

The group headed out, practically in slow motion. All of them were soaked with the blood of titans, and they knew there would be more blood to come.

* * *

Later...

The group stopped and made a little camping spot right outside of the forest. Connie and Sasha were to stay up and watch for any Titans. Jean and Marco sat away from the group, staring off at the seemingly endless field. They were silent for a moment, before looking into each other's eyes. "I'm really glad that you're alright." Marco commented with that cute smile of his. "Me to... I'm glad your alright." Jean replied, his cheeks flaming. He gently moved his hand down, and touched finger tips with the man beside of him. Marco smiled and took it gently, their fingers entwining.

Jean thought he'd melt like goo, but instead, he slowly made a move and leaned his head on Marco's shoulder. Marco didn't mind, instead, he squeezed Jean's hand. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at each other. Their lips pressed together gently, and Jean didn't plan on breaking this kiss. Back with our little group, Irvin and Levi had went on a "walk", leaving the group a bit spread out. "T-Titan!" Connie whimpered out loud as he pointed behind Jean and Marco, who didn't even notice. Jean pulled away from their wet kiss, and looked up slowly. He gasped in horror and stumbled up to his feet, pulling Marco up with him.

* * *

**to be continued possibly**


End file.
